The False Goselp Truth!
by Nyx27Seth
Summary: Okay this contains HadesXHercules! It's Yaoi! I hope you enjoy it. The story is simple Hercules was abused or bullied and his friend Icarus was kidnap. Hades and Hercules fallen for each other. The Fates planned this from the beginning. Enjoy!


Author Note: Okay I haven't seen any Yaoi (Boy X Boy) dealing with these characters. I've read Adam and Gaston which is sooo intense- Like OMG! YAOI FAN-Girl Up in HERE! I've see fan art on Treasure Planet Yaoi. I read Hades and Zeus fanfic (I know something is wrong with me) or is other brother no one cares about. I even saw and read Jafar and Aladdin which was sooo beautiful. I have not seen or read Hades and Hercules! I seen a few Yuri (Girl X Girl) on Meg with Jasmin or Esmeralda. then, there was Maleficent and Aurora. I also saw a picture of Maleficent with Ariel which was beautiful :D I been dying for a Hercules and Hades' fanfic and it has to be mature :) Call me insane. Call me crazy! Call me down right... evil and disturbing! But, I'm writing this baby! I think this is a one-shot.

**Maniacal Laugh!** **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: Disney own Hercules' Movie and show.  
**

**Note to DMinx: Sorry, girl but I'm not using your Persephone in this Fanfic. I'm using my Persephone which is very different from yours. Well, I picture her with wavy golden blond hair with white creamy skin and green crystal eyes that sometimes turn blue depending on her mood. Instead of her trying to be more of adult. She's really innocent and sweet. She's a mommy's little girl type of thing. She's super clueless on things... Anime shy girls type of thing.**

**Warning: Okay before anyone goes any further. Yaoi is guy on guy. Yuri is girl on girl. I know I mention this on my note but I just want ya to make sure your not into that. Another thing if your just getting into it and want to read yaoi or yuri. Well, Yaoi is meant for girls since it had more romance than Yuri. Yuri is for guys since it's base on more sex then romance. =3= which okay.. I guess. I don't care the fact it's two guys I mean some stories are just soo beautiful and sweet. Anyhu, warning this contain Yaoi! :)  
**

* * *

**It stared when Hercules was born...  
**

"Hades?" The Fates walk in seeing the Lord of the Dead slouching on his throne looking upset and depress, "Hades?"

"What?" Hades give a low growled. He rest his head with one hand, "What do you want?"

"Have you heard the news?" The Fates continued to talk together. They notice the Underworld is more darker then usual. Hades growled letting his flames raise up in rage in a dark red color. The room began turning into a darker shade with the god's power of smoke. The Fates gulp knowing Hades knows.

"You mean my older brother had _another_ son? Why yes! I just found out I was invited to the party." Hades began talking in a more threatening tone. This is why the Fates hate meeting him. Usually, he's a comedian and fool around but when there is days like this! It's just terrifying. Of course, they know him ever since but sometimes he could just hurt them without a second thought.

"Are you going to meet him?" The Fates pretend to be tough. They do not wish to show their fear to this god! Hades suddenly calm down.

Hades sat straight up, "Hmm, I do not wish too! But, Zeus and Hera order it and I've must follow it" The god got up giving The Fates a full view of the god. He was wearing a very dark chiton so much black. It wasn't his usual chiton of grays.

The Fates arch their eyebrows, "Um, your going?"

"Of course," Hades walk pass them. He pause turn his head over his shoulder giving an evilly smirk, "I have to... for now." He said in the deepest evil tone. This cause The Fates have an unsure chill down their spines.

"For now?"

"Yes. Meet me hear back in an hour. I won't be long." Hades snap his fingers changing into his normal chiton, "I'll be back." He disappear leaving greyish blue smoke.

"Sometimes that god scares the living life out of me." Clotho shudder at the thought of Hades.

Lachesis elbow her sister, "Shh, you don't want him to know!"

"But, he's sooooo scary when he's like this!" Clotho cried. The Fates always fooled around with the god but when he's like that... it was just too much for them.

Atropos rub her chin, "Maybe we can give him a lover. So, he won't be this dark."

Clotho and Lachesis tap their chins agreeing to it. They vanish into bright lights heading back to their home. Once they were in their domain. They both began talking.

"So?" Clotho hold her tea asking her sisters, "What kind of lover should we give to Hades?"

Lachesis took a little sip. She began to think, "I say we should give him a male lover." Atropos answered. This cause Lachesis to spit out her tea.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Lachesis nearly shriek in shock at her short sister, "What makes you think Hades want a male lover? Have you notice he never slept with any male lovers?"

Atropos just huffed fixing their one eye in her socket , "Hey, same sex love is much strong then the opposite. Look at Hera and Zeus!?"

Clotho stood in middle giving a bright red blush on her cheeks, "I think it'll be too much for Hades to fall in love with a man."

"See! If he found out we did this. He'll hurt us!" Lachesis shudder at the god's wrath.

"How about we do this?" Clotho got up going to their Tapestry of Fate. Her sisters follow her. She began doing her part, "Here! Lachesis how about you twining this string and this one." She holds two strings giving it to her sister Lachesis.

"I don't see where this is going..." Lachesis began stitching the strings together until she figure it out, "Oh no! You mean Hades would have to choose?!"

Atropos snap a few lives to make some space, "Wow, I didn't see that coming."

"Hey, we couldn't decide who would be right for Hades might as well add both of them, right. Hehehe." Clotho giggles, "Besides we could watch what happens and he won't know it's us."

Her sisters give her an agreeable look, "Makes sense!" They began twining and stitching.

* * *

**Meanwhile on Olympus...**

Hades let half of his body rest on one of the columns, crossing his arms. He saw many giving gifts to the Royal Couple. He sighed until he saw a little paled girl with bright golden sun yellow wavy hair with bright green eyes holding Demeter's hand. She looked two years old. Amazingly how she could walk perfectly. Then, his sister Demeter showing off her slim figure as always.

"Oh, Demeter! Your daughter, Persephone is growing beautiful each and everyday!" Zeus commented looking at his daughter giving her a warm smiled

Demeter just nodded unlike her prefect quiet daughter, "Here, I wanted to give my cousin a gift!" Persephone spoke softly looking at the tanned god in front of her. She didn't know this god was her father. Demeter was too ashamed to mention it to anyone. Luckily, Hera never found out. Hera thought it was genes which Persephone look a lot like Zeus.

Zeus look at the tiny gold plant holding on his beautiful daughter's tiny hands in a golden pot. Zeus got down in one knee, "Thank you for this gift, Persephone. It means a lot to your cousin." Zeus give a peck on the cheek to his daughter. The very young goddess giggles giving the plant to Zeus.

"My what lovely flower! Demeter did you make this?" Hera asked at awe with the flower.

"No, it was my little Kora!" Demeter smiled proudly at her daughter. Persephone giggles at her mother. She hug her mother's leg.

"Really?" Zeus- Hades then rolled his eyes not paying attention to them anymore. So far the party was lame. Hades wanted to leave so when Hermes came by. Hades show his gift to the new son of Zeus and left.

* * *

**In the Underworld...**

Hades was in rage that his stupid imps didn't tell him about The Fates arriving. After, they talk about taking over Olympus. Hades made a plan to turn the immortal Hercules to a Mortal Hercules. After, his stupid imps failed to attempt to follow the plan. Hades thought Hercules was mortal and can do whatever he wants. After 16 years, Hades found out Hercules lived. Since, Zeus brag about his son going to high school. Hades was in dark rage most of the time. He made so many plans to destroy the demi-god which all of them failed. The Lord of the Dead couldn't be more angry! Until an idea hit him. Of course, The Fates purposely made Hades' plans failed but this time they'll let this one plan slide.

* * *

**In Athens High School...**

Hercules was being bullied by the great Adonis. The demi-god was being pushed around by Adonis' followers and soldiers. Hercules was being shoved back and forth until he knew what he had to do to make Adonis stop bullying him. Hercules remember when he first came to school Adonis would let his hand rub Hercules' butt. Sometimes the Prince would let his hand go under the demi-god's chiton groping his butt. This would be the restrooms when they are alone. Until, Hercules told him to stop. Adonis grew in rage with the idea of a underclassmen told his what to do.

Of course, Hercules was clumsy and wimping but he's a very attractive teenager boy. He look like a girl with those soft lips and curly wavy orange hair. Most guys would be please to sleep with Hercules. This was the reason Adonis wanted him. Adonis was attractive by Hercules's looks and not to mention his figure. Every male knew Hercules couldn't be with them since Adonis would ruin their lives if they touch the demi-god.

Hercules mind races when someone push him to the ground letting his scrolls fall down a large puddled. Then, one large teenager pick him up, pushing him over to his friends. many guys laugh and told jokes. The demi-god close his eyes tight until he was shove in his own locker. _"Why me?"_ Hercules thought feeling alone in the locker, _"Why me? What did I do to deserve this?"_

"Hahaha!" Hearing Adonis' cruel laughter echo in his ears, "I hope you know your place." Hercules close his eyes shut. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. The locker open, Hercules felt a big strong hand grabbing his arm. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. He open his eyes seeing Adonis all alone. Looks like class had started. Hercules wanted to stay on the ground. He rather face Hades in Tartarus then deal with this monster in front of him. Hercules never thought he would feel this depress and lonely. Adonis give an evilly smirk, "Get. Up."

"I-I-I don't wanna." Hercules felt his cheek turning red and his eyes began to water. He bite his bottom lip. Adonis bend down giving a playful smile until he grab his hair making the demi-god's head pulled back. Hercules let out a few tears coming down his cheek seeing the monster in front of him. Adonis smiled with pleasure this aroused him. The prince let his other hand rub Hercules' soft cheek. Letting his thumb wiping a few tears. Then, his fingers started to go down to the demi-god's lips. Adonis let his thumb rub Hercules's lips then rub his adam's apple. "Are you going to get up or your want me to do it for you?" Adonis asked in a pleasant manner.

Hercules nodded once Adonis let go of his hair. His legs felt weak and heavy. He just wanted to go to school with no trouble. Adonis stare at Hercules figure; he wasn't muscular nor thin. He was just prefect. Adonis began circling around the demi-god. He thought of so many things to do with him. Hercules felt scared- _"Why must I feel this weak? I'm part god! Why can't I hit him? Oh, because I won't be a hero like father wanted..."_ Adonis saw Hercules' guard down which was a prefect timing too. Adonis went behind the demi-god's back. He lift his skirt like chiton up in the air. Hercules quickly put it down covering his butt he got down on his knees crying, "Stop it!"

Adonis saw this as pleasure toying with this cutie's feelings. The prince face Hercules seeing tears coming down on his cheek. Adonis smirks, "I'll stop if you can **suck** my..." Adonis began to lift his chiton showing his cock in front of the demi-god, "if you suck my **_royal flesh_**." He finished with a big smile on his face. Hercules blushed bright red seeing Adonis' penis. it wasn't too big or small but it was hairy. Hercules felt trap. Why he has to feel this weak!? Adonis waited for Hercules answer. Luckily, no one was out in the courtyard seeing this. Hercules took a big gulp and began to let his mouth suck on the prince's royal manhood.

Adonis let a low groan, "I never knew you had experiences." Adonis's never thought Hercules' tongue was perfectly smooth and small like a young woman's tongue. Hercules let the cock go a little deeper down to his throat. _"I'm a virgin, you bastered!" _Hercules let his tongue roll around. Adonis hold his head pushing the demi-god's head forward making his cock going deeper. Hercules couldn't breath but continued. The prince let his large hand run over Hercules beautiful hair. It felt so amazing the softness of the curls but not as amazing as Hercules' mouth. Hercules' head began to move back and forth feeling the hard cock in his mouth. Adonis groan softly continued to touch Hercules' hair until he whisper, "Don't forget to suck my **_royal balls_**." Hercules slowly let the cock out of his mouth. He saw the prince's cock sticking straight at him. Hercules ignore it once he began to let his tongue lick Adonis's testicles. Adonis couldn't help it but he started to rub his cock when Hercules shove one of his balls in the balls. Adonis moan at the warm feeling inside of him. He just loves Hercules' mouth. He felt his tongue licking around his balls. Hercules wish this was over soon. Adonis couldn't take it anymore. He grab Hercules' head and shove his cock down the demi-god's throat. The prince started to thrust really fast. Until, he saw Hercules' beautiful eyes watered with tears. Adonis smiled seeing Hercules hold his cock licking the tip of it. Adonis smiled seeing Hercules licking the tip then he suck the tip like it was a piece of candy. Adonis moaned, he started to touch his soon to be lover's hair. Hercules felt Adonis' cock ready he shoved it in his mouth. This let Adonis know it was time. The prince groan, thrusting a couple of times until he cum in the demi-god's mouth. Hercules pulled it out without knowing the cock continued to cum. Hercules' face was covered with seamen mostly his mouth. Adonis put away his cock giving an approval smile at Hercules. Hercules quickly wipe his face and swallowed the seamen that was still inside in his mouth. It tasted disgusting to him nothing but a sour and salty flavor.

Adonis rub his head, "You did good." Hercules pulled away feeling awful. The prince smugly smirk at him and left him. Hercules just wanted a normal life. Now he done something he would never forget. Hercules wrap his legs wanting to cry, _"I'm so stupid! This was all a plan for me to fall. He won..."_ He closed his eyes letting one tear coming down on his cheek. _"I just wanted a normal life. I wish I can go home."_

* * *

Little did Hercules know.. The Fates were watching him. Clotho was blushing bright red after the event she saw, "Oh my! I can't believe he would do that." Clotho's face flushed again just at the thought of it.

Lachesis sighed shaking her head, "This is bad."

"No it's not. It gives the boy experience." Atropos was still flushing.

"I just can't believe I would be watching this with you guys!" Lachesis almost shriek.

Clotho was still flushing, "I just can't believe it."

"Well, there is no point in turning back. Might as well, let this continued." Lachesis said.

* * *

The bell rang which cause Hercules to look at the group of teens walking by. Hercules didn't want to move. He rather get kick out of school. "Hey, you?!" Hercules look over seeing Cassandra giving a worry look, "Where were you?" Hercules didn't answer. Cassandra sat next to her best friend, "You know I was worried about you."

"I felt like my life is filled with a toxic venom going throw my weakly vains heading to my body making me feel nothing but pain and suffering. My body would shattered into dust with nothing more then an unwanted demi-god in this world..." Hercules said in a poetic tone.

To Cassandra's eyes widen in shock, "Okay! What's wrong?! You can't be like this! I'm suppose to be saying depressing comments." Hercules just shrug.

"Come on, Hercules. I'm your friend." Cassandra rub his back. Hercules shrug again. She never thought he happy friend would end up like this. "Okay, tell me this. How was it?" Hercules turned his head toward her in shock.

"You knew!?"

"I was looking for you until I saw you and Adonis. I wanted to stop him but I didn't want no one to find out about that. I'm sorry." Cassandra rub her friend's back.

Hercules nodded, "Well, you know now. I never wanted to but it just happened. I just wanted him to stop."

Cassandra look down feeling guilty, "If it's okay if I tell you this." The bell rang, Hercules ignore giving her a nod. Cassandra got up pulling her friend up, " Come on. Let's get out of here so I can tell ya."

"Wait, we're ditching?"

"Hey, you ditch one class. Besides we would have lunch next."

"Okay."

* * *

While two friends began to run out of the school. Icarus was looking for Cassandra, 'Cassy? Cassandra! Cotton-love? Puddin' pop! Cassandra!" Icarus then saw her next to Hercules. He was about to walk over until he heard Cassandra's words,** "Can I tell you something?"**

Hercules answered her with a nod. Cassandra and Hercule both got up and ran together when the bell rang. Icarus stood a twinge of jealously. His chest started to hurt. "Cassandra and Hercules? No! They can't be what I think they can. Oh, no!" He turned paled. He began to run out of the school in a different way feeling hurt and crush by his crush. Both of his friend betray him.

When Icarus was on the playground two of Hades' minions capture him with a big sack. "Gotcha!" Pain smirks as the imps fly.

"Hades will be so pleased." Panic smirk at his twin brother.

"Let's go." They close the sack while Icarus was moving around.

_"What's the point? I rather face death then my crush with my best friend!"_ Icarus sighed with one tear going down his cheek.

* * *

Cassandra and Hercules found a prefect spot to talk. It was a large field with fresh green grass with the wind blowing in a right time. The two sat down. Hercules wrap his legs with his arms, "So, what you wanna tell me?"

Cassandra blush bright red, "Don't tell Icarus this but when I was looking for you. You know I saw you sucking Adonis'_ thing_!" Hercules groan not wanting to remember that.

"Wait I was finished!" Cassandra explain still blushing, "You know I'm a virgin, right?" Hercules nodded, "Well, the reason I didn't want to called anyone for help was because it's embarrassment but it was also..." Cassandra didn't want to say it.

"What?"

"I was masturbating behind the wall..." Hercules stood in shock. His face turned bright red. It was something you'll never expected from a girl like Cassandra.

"When I heard Adonis moaning and the way he was rough with you. I just wish..." She blushed bright red, she fake cough, "Icarus would do that to me."

Hercules stood in shock at her friend, "What?!"

"You heard me."

"But you don't like him that way."

"I know! I know." Cassandra look down, "I'm so confused. Truth is I would date Icarus if he wasn't so happy and lovey dovey all the time but when I saw the way Adonis was so rough with you like a **_man_**! I just wish Icarus would do that," Hercules tilt his head in confusion, "Not like Adonis! Oh, gods no! But, like a man that would tell me what to do! You get it?"

Hercules finally understood, "Oh I get it."

"Yeah, I just want Icarus to be a man that would make feel full. I just couldn't help myself but to touch myself. The way Adonis treated you and how you just did it. It was amazing." Cassandra felt awful, "You must think I'm a freak."

"No. It's okay. Ether way it happened." Hercules rub his friend shoulders, "So you would do that to Icarus?"

"Only if he acts like a worthy man!"

"Well, he do care for you. You could at least try it." Hercules said softly. Cassandra nodded until she had a weird vision, "I see Icarus trap in the Underworld. Hades put him in a cage. Icarus is above the River of Styx." Cassandra then fainted for a moment until Hercules woke her up.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" Hercules woke her up trying to make her remember, "Let's go and save Icarus!"

Cassandra nodded, "Yeah." Hercules called for Pegasus.

* * *

**In the Underworld..**

Hades paced back and forth, "Where is Jerkules!?" His skin started to turn red with flames around him.

"There is no point fighting him. He'll just win." Icarus said in a depress tone.

"What?!" Hades give the mortal a death glare. He pulled Icarus' chiton making Icarus face him, "Do you wanna die?" Icarus shrug.

"I don't care." the mortal answered, "I rather face you." Hades arch his eyebrow in confusion until the hero-in training came in the room with Pegasus with Cassandra sitting in the back. Icarus scowled at them.

Hercules let Pegasus land on the ground, "Hades, let my friend go." Hades rolled his eyes at the demi-god.

"No way! I rather be in here then found out my so-called friend is dating my Cassandra!" Icarus yelled behind those bars.

"What?" Cassandra and Hercules stood in shock. Hades smirk making a throne out of smoke. He sat down,_ "This is gonna be fun."_

"You heard me!" Icarus snap.

Hercules slowly took a step, "Icarus, I would never do that. Your my best friend."

"Yeah, right!" Icarus give him a murderous look.

Cassandra got off of Pegasus, annoyed by her stalker "Stop being, stupid and listen-" Icarus snap, "Shut up, you slut! I did everything for you! And you never cared! Your nothing but a whore!" This made Cassandra have a usual feeling of hurt and pleasure.

"Icarus, we would never." Hercules begged, he heard Hades chuckling. He give him a dark glare, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing. He was like that." Hades carelessly said, looking at his finger nails. Until, Hercules throw a sword at him which cause the god to disappear in smoke. The throne disappear as well the sword hit the wall.

Hercules couldn't believe how fast Hades was. usually, he face Hades' minions instead of the god himself, "Get Icarus out of here, Cassandra." For that moment, Hercules let his guard down which made Hades pop up behind him- "Hercules, behind you!" Cassandra shouted trying to free Icarus.

Hercules turn around seeing Hades' large hand grabbing his neck. Hercules couldn't breath it felt like he had Adonis' stupid cock in his throat, again! Hades grip Hercules neck but Hercules try to make Hades let go by using his two hands. The demi-god couldn't breath seeing Hades' smugly smirk reminded him of Adonis. Hercules tried to take his last few breaths when he notice he began to drool down his girlish lips. Hades was busy trying to to stop the two mortals.

Cassandra open the caged door with a sword, "Icarus! Me and Hercules were just talking about my problems!"

"Why couldn't you talk about it with me!" He cried.

Cassandra walk in the cage, "Icarus, your too nice to understand me."

"Please, I do this to make myself not depress," Icarus said softly, "You think it was easy for me to be happy about my parent's divorce or the fact everyone calls me a freak?"

Cassandra couldn't believe it, "Icarus all this time you pretend to be happy?"

"Of course, I do stupid things so I wouldn't have to kill myself." Icarus look down, "The reason I pretended so you didn't have to see the true side of me. Cassandra, the reason I love you is because you were there for me."

Cassandra couldn't believe for the first time she saw what Icarus was like, "Icarus all those actions of mistake was on purpose? But why?"

"So, I wouldn't have to kill myself. If I don't do anything stupid I start thinking about things you wouldn't believe."

"Oh, Icarus. Your my friend/stalker! How could I not believe you?" Cassandra was about to kiss him until Hands other arm pulled her away from him.

"Cassandra!"

"Icarus!" Cassandra cried, trying to get out of the god's grip. Icarus tries to find a weapon.

"Isn't this just peachy?!" Hades grip hard on Cassandra's waist, "Friendship was just broke now it's fixed! You teens always have drama. I'm glad I can end it!" He look over seeing Hercules drooling sexually trying to breath. Hades stood aroused for that moment seeing Hercules soft eyes with a light red on his cheeks. Hercules eyes began to close he couldn't breath nor forget of Adonis' cock in his mouth. He felt he was back in time feeling it go in and out.

This cause Icarus to have time to find the same sword Cassandra was using. He hold it seeing Cassandra in pain and Hercules almost dying, "Yo! Flame head!" Icarus shouted at the god, "Let my friends go!" Icarus run with one swish. Hades trance was broken seeing Icarus swing a sword. The god quickly let go of Hercules which cause his hand turn to smoke. Hercules quickly snap back to reality. He saw Icarus getting knock over by Hades' hand. The demi-god run toward Hades giving the god a tackled.

Hades notice he was on the ground being pinned by the demi-god. "Get out of here! I'll stall he as long as I can!" Hercules shouted, "Pegasus take Cassandra and Icarus out of here!" Icarus was about to help Hercules until Cassandra pulled him.

"He gotta be alright! Let's go." Cassandra pulled Icarus up on Pegasus.

"Herk! I'm sorry for doubting you!" Icarus shouted, feeling awful.

Hercules give a soft smile until Hades disappear and puff behind him pinning the demi-god down, "Go NOW! I'll be fine!" Hercules shouted. In that moment his two friends left. Hades burn in rage with red flames all over.

"You little shit!" Hades toss the demi-god to the other side.

Hercules' back hit the wall hard pain, "OW!" the next thing he knew Hades punch him in the face. Hercules rolled over in front of the Lord of the Dead's throne. Hercules cough up blood when Hades kick him in the stomach.

"You ruined everything you little piece of worthless so called hero." Hades kick him one more time once his flames calm down.

Hercules nose bleed with a couple of bruises here and there. Hades sat on the throne mumbling, "Now what I'm going to plan?" Hades rub his chin.

Hercules couldn't stand up right. He was too weak. His legs began to shake. Hades watch Zeus' son getting up, breathing hard. "Aren't you happy?"

Hades look confused, "Why would I be happy?"

Hercules side strap slid slightly on his shoulder. He breath hard with sweat bullets on his forehead, "You caught me! You... won!"

Hades eyes widen not realizing that he did won! He just wanted to kill that stupid mortal for using a sword on him. Hercules took a big gulp, "You won! Now you can kill me! Isn't that what you wanted?" Hades smirk in truth, he did win this.

"Of course," Hades smiled when Hercules was about to faint, "but, I never thought I would get this far usually my minions end up doing this work."

Hercules smirk when he found the big old chess behind him. He use that to support himself. He tried to breath when he notice his neck was screwed up, "Then, you shouldn't use them."

Hades saw Hercules' strap from his chiton went down wrapping around his arms. He saw the demi-god's other nipple. He knew Hercules was sweating all over and notice Hercules' eyes were puffy. Did he cry?  
Hades rub his chin then got a new idea, "Sense your my prisoner. You'll be my 'slave-girl'."

Hercules turn his head over in shock, "What? Aren't you gonna kill me?"

"Nope. That would be too easy besides your bitchy daddy would annoy the tartarus out of me!" Hades smiled when he got closer to Hercules, "Your all mine." with a deep dark voice. Hercules blushed bright red, hoping Hades didn't notice. Then, everything went all black...

Hades sighed knowing Hercules fainted because he was to weak to do anything. Hades carry the demi-god in one of the guest room. He look at the demi giving a soft smile, "you look cute when your not trying to be a hero." Hades saw Hercules snuggling against him. Hades blushed a little. He lay down Hercules on the bed. He took off his clothes and replace it with a knew underworld style on the side of the edge. Hades saw Hercules snuggled against the sheets. Hades left with a soft smile on his face when he closed the door.

* * *

Hercules woke up in a dark room with black silk bed sheets. He notice he was completely naked. He cover himself with the sheets feeling the smoothness. Hercules blush thinking if Hades have done something to him. _"What if he- no! Don't think like that! Gods whats wrong with me?!" _He look over the side of the large bed seeing nothing but a clean room. He saw the door crept open seeing five nymph's giggling at one another.

"Hello, cutie." The blue giggled. Hercules notice they're naked, "How was your sleep?"

"Um, good." Hercules wasn't sure what to say.

Four of the nymphs wrap their arms around Hercules' chest, "Are you sure you don't want us to help you relax." One of them pouted.

"Well, I have a cold and I just need to be by myself. I don't want you girls getting a cold." Hercules spoke softly. The nymphs giggles with pleased.

"Awe, he is soo caring unlike Hades."

Hercules felt tired, "So, are you his-" one of them shouted it out, "we are his sex slaves!"

"Oh." Hercules stood in shook usually his father would sleep with many woman but Hades? No.

"Well, not his but we help him plan. We sleep with Zeus to get information." the green one said.

"Awe that makes sense."

"But we wish he let us touch him." the odd yellow spoken.

"Anyway, Hades want you to get up and start business!" One of the nymph's pushes Hercules out of the bed. Hercules fell out showing his stuff. The nymphs purred in pleased.

"Can we have sex?" the blue asked.

"What?!" Hercules in confusion.

"Let's have group sex!"

"No"

"No?"

"No. I'm not that kind of guy."

"What kind of guy are you?"

"The one who wants to fall in love."

"Awe!" the nymphs sighed at the demi-god, "That's so sweet."

"**WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!**" Hades roared in rage. The nymphs quickly dress Hercules up.

Hercules wore the same style of chiton but in black. "Weird." he mumbled as he walks down the underworld hallway. Hercules walk in the throne room seeing Hades look at his chess. Hercules rolled his eyes. Hades saw Hercules walk in wearing his underworld style. Hades smirk, "I see you want to be a copy-cat!"

Hercules stood quiet, "I'm just joking but it's okay for you not to answer." Hades shrug. Hercules never notice Hades such wonderful dark clothing. The black chiton Hades choose to wear really did suit him. Hercules got close to the chess table. Hades quickly vanished all the pieces. "So, how was the nap?"

"It was good... I guess."

Hades sat on his throne, "You know, you slept in the guest room. Not all the slaves get to sleep in there."

"I guess I did something to sleep in it. What was it?"

"Whoa! Don't be getting some ideas. I'm not like your dad."

"I know."

"Good."

"If you were my dad then everything would've been different," Hercules sat on the ground, "Right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I fooled with The Fates' stuff to change a few things then you did it. When you were Zeus, you did something unlike my father. You made everyone so different and I was a god!" Hercules said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well, you always wanted to please your dad to be a hero. Why couldn't you just see that he doesn't care. He let other idiots become immortal then you." Hades said.

Hercules shrug, "I guess I needed to find something to do. I got nothing. My foster parents are poor as dirt. I have a bully in school. My dad is up in the heavens sleeping with Gods know who! I will have nothing to do if I'm not a hero." Hercules spoke softly.

Hades give pity to the demi-god. He wasn't sure what to do, "Well, your not the biggest loser. I'm here trying to kill a demi and now I won. What am I suppose to do?"

"Aren't you engage with Persephone?"

"Yeah, but with rules she have to stay in Olympus for most of the year because of her stupid mother."

"Do you love her?"

"Truth be told I don't know."

"Then, why waste your time on her?"

"Because, she's messed up like me. She is soo naive and innocent. It's better that I raped her then any other god. I swear your dad was about to rape your own half sister."

"Ew."

"That's what I said." Hades smirk at Hercules.

"Well, at least it was you. i mean everyone in my school thinks it's a beautiful romance story. You got someone for the winter."

"I like her because she cares but for love. She is not for me. She likes being with her mom most of the time. We are just friends." Hades sat next to Hercules, "So tell me why you were crying?"

"Crying?"

"Yeah, don't lie. I saw you eyes before I beat the crap out of you and when I was choking you." Hades touch Hercules leg. Hercules' stomach to have butterflies in his stomach. Good thing he didn't have thick hair like Adonis. He's hairless on his legs and arms.

"Stuff. Life. Truth be told I wanted you to kill me. I hope to die."

"Your such a sissy." Hades let his hand go underneath Hercules' black chiton.

Hercules wasn't sure what to say, "Well, I hate my life." Hades' hand grip Hercules' thigh. Hercules blush a little bit.

"You do have a choice."

"Yeah, being a hero."

"No," Hades' hand move a little bit higher where Hercules' crotch is, "you choose to be a hero." Hades faced Hercules.

Hercules was about to disagree until the god kisses him on the lips. Hercules felt a wave of nectar and melon honey in his mouth. Hades knows how to kiss. Hercules felt his enemy tongue run everywhere in his mouth. Hades let Hercules have his chance to kiss him. Hercules wasn't full of experience. He did try his best. Hades took over Hercule now knew how bruising kisses feel. They feel amazing. Hercules wanted Hades to try tongue kissing. Hades' tongue was meant for those type of kisses. _"Wow, what a great kisser!"_ Hercules blushes.

Once they pulled apart. It was awkward. Hercules didn't mind it but Hades was his enemy. "_Was_." Hercules saw Hades looking at his throne. When their eyes lock they give a look of approval they wanted it. It's not like it's the end of the world. Hades puff him and Hercules into his master bedroom. Hercules was nervous but he'll get over it when he does his part. Hades took off his fine black chiton making sure it wouldn't have unwanted liquid on it. Hercules saw Hades' godhood all large and on fire. It makes sense for his cock to have flames on it. "_Wow! Looks like his curtain match his carpet._" Hercules never knew Hades' penis would be that large. It makes sense tho. Everyone assume he's a **nothing** but he _does_ have **_something_ **and it's full of pride and joy. Hercules was daydream for a moment until he felt two big strong arms. "Are you ready?" Hades asked as he snuggle against Hercules.

Hercules nodded, giving the most adorable look. Hades sat on the edge of the bed. Hercules bend down in front of Hades' cock. It's too large for his mouth but it's only fair for Hades. Hercules shove it all at once. Hades smirk showing his white fangs. Hercules blushes when he felt Hades' cock going hard. He suck it like a sweet candy. Hades give a low groan deep in his throat. The demi-god hopes Hades wouldn't force his to choke like Adonis. Hades just let his large hand ruffled Hercules hair. Hercules let Hades' cock go deeper down to his throat. Hercules started to move his head back and forth. Hades let out a soft moaned, he never knew Hercules hair felt so soft. Softer then the clouds on Olympus. Hercules hold Hades' cock when he started licking the sides. Hercules notice Hades' cock started to cum little by little. He sucked the dark lord's balls. Hades groaned a little louder. Hercules licked on the tip of the cock. He let his mouth suck only the tip. Hades wanted to cum already. He wanted Hercules to join in this amazing ecstasy before Hercules went to shove back in. Hades cup the demi-god's face, "You want me to cum in your mouth or I'll have to hold it in?" Hades asked in concerns. Hercules look deep in Hades' yellow golden eyes letting out a smile, he shoves the cock in his mouth letting Hades thrusting hard. Hercules didn't care, Hades was being respectful. Unlike Adonis, Hades went faster which didn't cause Hercules to gag or choke. Hades then came inside the demi-god's mouth. Once he stop cumming, he slowly pulled away. Hercules swallowed the seamen this time the seamen didn't tasted disgusting it was more pleasant. He lick his lips seeing Hades smirking at him, "My turn." he said in a deep voice.

It took awhile when Hades pick him up. Hercules sat on the god's lap. Hades began to kiss Hercules' neck. Hercules bite his bottom lip. He let out a soft moan, when Hades nibble on his ear. Hercules notice Hades' hands began to peel his chiton off. Hades paused looking at Hercules' big blue eyes. Hades lift him up letting his godhood go inside him. Hercules gulp, feeling a sharp pain, "I'm scared." He finally spoken. Hades paused, "Are you a virgin?" Hercules nodded, "Looks like I'ma teach you a few moves." Hades smirk. Hercules blushed bright red feeling embarrassed. Hades chuckled giving him a peck on the lips, "It's okay. " Hades took off Hercules black chiton. Hercules never felt this expose in front of anyone. Hades began to kiss on his neck. Hercules smell Old Spice on the god, Wonderful."he moaned. Hercules wrap his arms around the god's neck to his surprised Hades' hair didn't burn him. Maybe Hades choose to let his hair be cooler then usual. Hades let Hercules go in the middle of the bed. He lay on the bed in confusion when Hades was on top. He flip the demi-god over. Hades let one of his finger inside of him. Hercules let another moan. Hades thrust faster making Hercules hold the bed sheets tight, it was too much for him. _"Oh Gods, if I let him enter his tool I'll wouldn't be able to sit for weeks."_ Hades then let another finger in which cause Hercules to moan in pain. The demi-god thought this wouldn't hurt but oh well. Hades smirks when Hercules pulled the sheets.

Hercules felt his manhood hard when Hades began to grope it. "Nooh, I'm too weak too-" Hercules came early. Hades' hand was covered in seamen. Hercules cover his face underneath the sheets. Hades chuckled, "Your so cute when your embarrass." Hades wipe the seamen off with the sheets.

"But-but I did horrible!" Hercules spoke shyly, "I-I came too early."

"Your a virgin. It's okay for you to cum early." Hades spread his legs, "Besides, that was just the beginning. You'll love this part." Hades saw Hercules pause him but the god pinned him down with one hand, "Relax." Hades let go when Hercules took a couple of breaths when Hades started to rub his cock. No sooner Hades' cock became hard. There was some of his seamen on his hands, "Lick it off." Hercules didn't have no problem with that. Hades notice Hercules tongue was different more girlish and small but still works with wonders. Hercules couldn't stop sucking the god's hand it was too good to stop. This cause him to have boner. Hades smirk, "Alright, don't get yourself all into it. I want to have some fun too, you know."

Hades slowly shove his cock inside of Hercules. Hercules stood calm, once the god's in then everything will be okay. Hades shove all of his large cock inside Hercules. He wanted Hercules to feel full. Hercules moan loudly holding the bed sheets. "Don't worry it'll hurt but just wait you'll feel something you'll love." Hades slowly thrust. Hercules bite his bottom lip afraid to moan out loud. Until Hades give really powerful thrusts that could kill a mortal.

"Ahh." Hercules moaned. He felt the cock would split him in two.

"Ahh." Hercules groaned in pain while Hades began to groaned.

Moments later Hades give one powerful thrust which cause the demi-god to moan in pleasure, "_Ahhh_!" Hades smiled in approval, "Looks like he found it!"

Hades made Hercules sat on his lap. Once Hercules was on top sort of sitting on the god's lap. Hades hold the demi's small waist thrusting a little faster. Hercules moaned loudly, "Faster!" Hercules couldn't breath when Hades began to go wanted to do his part. He started to thrust on his own but he likes it when Hades' takes over. "Ahhh, faster!" Hercules begged. Hades smiled when he started to go rough and hard. They try a new pose. When Hades was doing the doggie style letting his testicles smack against Hercules making smacking sounds. Hercules would moaned and groaned, "Ohh yes! Please... do me! Hades! Yes! Ohhhhh... Ahh!" Hades pounded hard making the noise go louder. Hercules lick his lips when Hades let him suck his fingers filled his cum or Hades. After a few moments they both reach their climax. The sweet smell of old spice with sweat and sex and Hercules' forest scent. It was just prefect. Hades came inside letting the cum in. Hercules felt the great ecstasy.

They were sweating after a few hours of sex. Hercules would love it when Hades would cum inside him. It felt soo good. Hercules would cum but he would try to hide it. Hades didn't mind he knew Hercules was new to this. Hercules favorite part was when Hades cum all over his face and mouth. It felt so right. Hercules and Hades snuggled against each other. Covered by the black silk bed sheets just showing their chests. They both were sexually exhausted. Hercules move closer to Hades snuggling against the god's chest. Hades was half asleep and half awake. Hercules couldn't sleep until he ask a few questions.

"Hades?" Hercules asked, Hades respond with a groan, "Do you think they'll ever put this in the temple?"

Hades let his hand rub Hercules back, "No, your dad would not allow it. Besides, they'll think it never happen it's like a False Gospel Truth."

"Oh." Hercules look up, "Hades?" Hades groaned again, "Will I still have to be a hero?"

"Only if you want to. It's your choice." Hades mumbled still with his eyes closed.

Hercules know if he keeps disturbing Hades' sleep he'll get made but he wanted to say it, "Hades?" Hades growled this time which didn't surprised Hercules, "I-I" he paused then took a deep breathe, "I love you." Hades didn't say anything Hercules turn over the other side knowing Hades ignore him.

Until Hercules felt Hades arm wrap around his waist pulling closer to the god. Hercules heard Hades' heart beat making a rhythm. Then Hades whisper softly, "I love you, too." Hercules kissed Hades hand, he fallen asleep happily with a smile on his face. Hades eyes were widen open giving a soft smile at the demi-god, "Sweet dreams." He kissed Hercules head smelling his forest scent. They both fallen asleep with smiles on their faces and holding each other never wanting to let go.

* * *

Author's Note: God! I finished! Anyhu, if you like this I'm glad and if you don't because it was too extreme- Oh well. I enjoy writing this. I really am a freak! XD So I couldn't come up with a good title since I don't know what would be prefect. I did like the idea of Hades and Hercules I'm just surprised no one written one and if you did you better let me read it because I love Yaoi. Well, I have fun with this. Review if you want (**no hurtful comments, if you didn't like it don't say anything.**) I know my grammar is bad but besides that tell me how it is. I'll be writing other Yaoi or Yuri on Disney couples.

Well, Review if you want... Hope you enjoy this have a wonderful day. And if you had that nose bleed face or this / I don't blame you I had faces like that when I read Yaoi. I'm like OMG! I'm going to hell. Watch Hades is gonna send me straight to Tartarus because I know his secret lolzzzz. Anyhu, have a wonderful day.


End file.
